What Lies Ahead
by Flynn Roswell
Summary: (Here is the TAWOG Worst Story Awards! Check out the nominess and you can vote as well, if you want. If you don't, it's okay. We have the results, but can be added more.) Miss Simian has called Nicole here to talk about her son's behavior. Roswell brings forth the idea of judgment, crime, love, and despair into a story that raises the question of what doubt is, and what lies ahead.


Hello, my name is Flynn Roswell. Believe what you want to believe, but you can't deny the truth. So, I have here an awards show. This is for the worst in the TAWOG archive. I know, I know. What do I know? Huh? Some new user we never heard of? Go write a story or get out? Those are haters who can't write a story and bitch at people. I have created this list for the bad ones, and I do have things to say about it.

First, Agent BM is the WORST writer here. Period. The guy's a moron when he believes a good writer, a good contributor to the medium. So did Ed Wood. So does Uwe Boll. So does Stephine Meyer. Why he's the worst is because he commits the greatest sin of all stories: Boring, lazy, no characters, no plot, bad grammar (can't even put a damn period). Also, I looked him up and he has an enemy's list...Wow. How pathetic is that? Yeah, a bad writer has enemies from good writers who have told him to do better, and yet he still sucks at this. If I end up on the list, please, do so. Why? He's that predictable, and that bad.

Lexboss is one of the most nominated here. Does that I mean I hate her? No...I don't really. For that matter, I respect her. Why? Because she has the story that is both the highest here, when it's not normal. So, salute to you and I hope the best of you, and your OC, who I believe sucks, but, hey, the future will tell, right?

And, now, the reason I'm doing this is to get a point across: IMPROVE. I'm making it my territory and mission to shape up all writers. I'm the guy you ask for help. If you want to improve, need an idea, anything, come and ask me. I will treat you no harm or disrespect. You have my word. I promise that.

Also, for people thinking I have to make a story to prove how good I am, I wrote a lame story (in my opinion) at the point. Due to the fact that the story dominates most of this, it CANNOT BE TAKEN DOWN or reported because this is my version of an Author's Update. Plus, don't you like it when you beat those assholes who are always such snobs with these rules. So, fuck 'em.

Here are the nominees for the The 2013 TAWOG Worst Story Awards!

Worst Story (10 Nominations) 

Every Story Written By Agent BM (Agent BM)  
Gumball's Big Day (BJSprite)  
Danny Trilogy (Danny-of-TAWOG)  
TAWoG Creepypasta: The Color White (Danny-of-TAWOG)  
War and Rebellion (Ender McAuthor)  
Love is paper thin (fantom fiction)  
The Love (lexboss)  
Payback (Carnie: The Mind of a Psychopath) [Marches45]  
Cats and Apparition oh joy (Or-lan-do626)  
Gay-lord Robinson (Yoshizilla-fan)

Worst Author (5 Nominations)  
Agent BM  
BJsprite  
Danny-of-TAWOG  
Ender McAuthor  
lexboss

Worst Leading Male Character (5 Nominations)  
Jonathan Watterson from Jonathan Watterson (The-regular-adventure of gumball)  
Danny from Danny trilogy (Danny-of-TAWOG)  
Leslie from Leslie and Teri: The Story (FanBoy752)  
Darwin from GumWin (SilverShadowJynx)  
Mr. Robinson from Gay-lord Robinson (Yoshizilla-fan)

Worst Leading Female Character (5 Nominations)  
Lexy from Every Story with Agent BM (Agent BM and lexboss)  
Penny from Penny Watterson (Ender McAuthor)  
Teri from Love is paper thin (fantom fiction)  
Nicole from The Love (lexboss)  
Carrie from Thanks for the Memories (guitarguy12345)

Worst Supporting Male Character (5 Nominations)  
Darwin from The Love  
Richard from The Love  
Tobias from The Dogs of wars attempt (Agent BM)  
Gumdrop from Payback (Carine: The Mind of a Psychopath) [Marches45]  
Agent BM from All Stories He Includes Himself In (Agent BM)

Worst Supporting Female Character (5 Nominations)  
Lexy from All Stories She Plays a Supporting Role (Agent BM and lexboss)  
Anais from The Love (lexboss)  
Jamie from Gumball bully (SneakyDekuScrub)  
Carrie from Payback (Carine: The Mind of a Psychopath) [Marches45]  
Teri from Leslie and Teri: The Story (FanBoy752)

Worst OC (3 Nominations)  
Danny (Danny-of-TAWOG)  
Lexy (lexboss)  
Carine (Marches45)

Worst Series (5 Nominations)  
Lexy series (Agent BM)  
MGT3K series (Agent BM)  
Movie Rip-Off series (Agent BM)  
Danny Trilogy (Danny-of-TAWOG)  
The Love series (lexboss)

Worst Cast (5 Nominations)  
MGT3K (Agent BM)  
Penny Watterson (Ender McAuthor)  
The Love (lexboss)  
Jonathan Watterson (The-regular-adventuresofgumball)  
Payback (Carine: The Mind of a Psychopath) [Marches45]

Worst Sequel, Prequel, or Rip-Off (5 Nominations)  
Every Movie Rip-Off (Agent BM)  
Second year at Elmore (Danny-of-TAWOG)  
Grown Up at Elmore (Danny-of-TAWOG)  
TAWoG Creepypasta: The Color White ripped off White (Danny-of-TAWOG)  
Pets in Black ripped off Men in Black: The Animated Series and every Sci-fi reference (Agent BM)

Worst Excuse for a Story (5 Nominations)  
Every SINGLE Story by this "Writer" (Agent BM)  
War and Rebellion (Ender McAuthor)  
The Love (lexboss)  
Gay-lord Robinson (Yoshizilla-fan)  
All Danny Stories (Danny-of-TAWOG)

Worst Career Achievement (Honorary/Special Award)  
?

And now, for your story. Enjoy.

* * *

What Lies Ahead

By

Flynn Roswell

Miss Simian invited in Nicole Watterson for a private parent conference, without her son, Gumball. She invited him due to the prior events—they have been leading up for some time now. This was due.

"Sit," Miss Simian said, leading Nicole to a chair by her desk. All the other desks by students were usually moved to the back to clean up any trash (or cigarette boxes, usually owned by her troubled student Tobias).

"Thank you," Nicole said, sitting down. Miss Simian went by her desk and sat in silence for a while.

She spoke. "Your son wasn't behaving himself in class."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I smelled alcohol in his breath when I asked him what the question was and didn't know. I even rephrased it, and he didn't know. In fact, he didn't even know the answer when, in fact, his own friend, Penny, told him."

She seemed surprised. "H-How do you believe that it was alcohol?

"Mrs. Watterson—where is your husband?"

"Slept in the car. It's impossible to wake him up. I think it's best not to include him."

"Does he do things to Gumball?"

"No, just treats him—himself, as well—like a friend. He's a boy himself."

"Well—you know we've had problems in the past, right?"

"Of course," she said. "You called me… a loser…several times."

"I know, Nicole," she said, not breaking eye contact, "but this is a serious matter. Your son could get expelled for this."

"You didn't tell the principal?" she asked. She scoffed. "Funny, I thought you would."

"Well, I didn't. That would be bad for me, and my reputation as a not-strict teacher."

"Well, it wouldn't be the end of the world if it was, wouldn't it?"

"Mrs. Watterson—"

"What happened to 'Nicole'?" she asked.

Miss Simian rested back on her chair. She smiled a bit, "Are you trying to catch a moment to get me off guard, _Nicole?_"

Nicole maintained eye contact with her, not being intimidated.

"I'm trying to see if you are just saying that and lying to me to get my son in trouble," she said.

"If I wanted to do that then I would have told Principal Brown. You know that. I even told you I didn't."

"But how can I trust you?"

"You have to, since if you tell Brown whether or not I did or didn't tell him, he will know about Gumball, and he will be force to expel him."

"Gumball wasn't drunk or anything sort when he came home and told me about this meeting you and I have to attend."

"Are you lying to me?" she asked. "Are you trying to defend your son?"

"Of course," she said. "I love him."

"How much?" she asked.

Nicole was confused. "Pardon?"

"How much do you love him?" she said.

"I love him enough to defend him from injustice," she said.

"Of course," she said. "Does he have problems?"

"I don't believe so," she said.

"In home? With you?"

She felt suspicious. "What are you trying to get at?"

"Gumball was reported, three weeks ago, to Mr. Small for counseling. They found in the boy's locker room shower, crying," she said, with a little sympathy.

"He didn't tell me that," she said, frighten a bit by it. She knew Gumball would tell her if something was wrong…

"Well, he was sorted for private counseling from Small. He stayed after school for that, Mrs. Watterson. We couldn't contact you because your phone was disconnected. I told them not to bother and let Gumball tell you, did he?"

"He told me he was hanging out with his friends," she said.

"He told the counselor that he didn't have any real friends. He said he only knew Darwin, Penny, and Carrie, and that they meant nothing to him."

"What?" she said, softly.

"He admitted to self-harm."

That hit her hard. "_Self_-harm?"

"He cuts himself. Says it stops the pain."

"Pain?" she said. "What pain?"

"He said that there were problems."

"About what?" she asked.

"He didn't say. Or Mr. Small knows and that Gumball wished to have that only between the two in confidence."

"He would have told me."

"Mrs. Watterson, do you work?" she asked.

"Yes," she said. "I'm the breadwinner in the house. My husband can't work—and I would like to leave it at that."

"Do you work a lot? If you do, then it would affect the time you would spend on your family, and that might be a source of trouble."

"Well, he has his father." She countered.

"Yes," she said, "but you did _admit_ he wasn't the right father figure, no?"

"If you put it that way, yes. But he makes a good substitute to be his friend."

"I don't believe so, and Gumball's mental health is at stake."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"He said he sees things—demonic things, as he refers to as. He says he sees a lady-like person in his room, and starts doing things to him."

She paused. "What kind of things?"

"Sexual, Mrs. Watterson, sexual things," she said.

"By who?"

"We don't know, but he says he sees it happening. He feels numb when it happens. Says he can't feel anything, like he was dead."

Nicole felt hurt, shocked, even, by her own son's demons. How could he _not_ tell her? How _could _he, for that matter?

"W-What—How do you make of this?"

"Me?" she said, almost as if she was accused. "I believe that's more of how you make of _all_ this."

"He couldn't have gotten them out of nowhere."

Miss Simian looked at her, without talking. She just looked at her, stared. "Yes, I agree. He couldn't have."

Nicole got off the chair, as well as Simian. "What are you proposing?" she asked.

"Did you have any idea that all of this happened?"

"No," she said.

"Then how could a teacher, who you dislike, know about my student—your son—that he was having difficult problems that he couldn't talk to about anyone, not even in his family—not this father, not his siblings, or even you? Tell me. Enlighten me, _Nicole._"

"I…" she stopped. She didn't know how to respond to that.

"The boy is not well," she said. "He said that there were problems. Now, tell me, what do you think of those problems?"

She paused. "I would try to fix it."

"I don't think these problems are as fixable in this situation."

"Why do you say that?" she asked.

She stared her down. She didn't break eye contact. "I have my suspicions, Mrs. Watterson."

"Which would be?" she asked.

"Mine would lead you and I to a great deal of trouble, Nicole."

She didn't like how she put that. Nicole felt insulted, but felt that it was suppose to mean something more. "I didn't hit or abuse Gumball in anyway that you—"

"I'm not referring to that," she said.

"Then what are you referring to, _Simian?_"

She stared at her. "Those things he saw can't always be seen. They could be real."

She knew what she was referring to. "I believe you're heading in the wrong direction. And that's ground that I can't say, whether if it were true, or not."

"Is it?" she asked.

"I believe this meeting is over if that's what you're going with," she said. She went to the door, but was stopped when Miss Simian spoke. "I have talked to your employers, and they saw you bring a child with you to work, in a room, and came out twenty minutes, which you return the child back," she said.

Nicole stopped. She turned to her. "What do you have against me, huh? Am I bad parent to you? Am I your punching bag? Is that it, _Simian?_ Is that what you want to play with? You think you're _so_ great?" She began to tear up. "You think it's easy to live my life. I guess you and I have something in common: We don't get any kind of satisfaction, right? You and I are just _born_ to be like this? Am I to believe that you're the good one here? How do I know you're out to get me?"

"Because I will head to the authorities to save Gumball."

"Oh, like you give a damn about him. You don't care about him. It's me that you want. You like to see me behind bars. Why? Why, _Miss Simian?_"

"If you were behind bars, it would because of things you did, which were not right."

"And what would that be?"

She broke the question. "Did you have sex with him?"

"No!" She rejected quickly.

"Did you touch him inappropriately?"

"No!" she screamed. "I didn't do that. None of any sorts."

"Then explain to me about the cuts—he's probably doing it right now," she said.

"Stop it," Nicole said. "Stop it, right now,"

She didn't. "He's probably thinking about how you abandon him—"

"Stop it!"

"Maybe about how you left him alone—"

"Stop it!"

"Maybe at how you made him believe it was demonic things—"

"_STOP!_" Nicole reached her breaking point. She began to close her eyes and cover her ears, screaming, "_stop it, stop it, stop it_," and wishing for it to be over.

She fell to the floor in tears.

Miss Simian went to the door. She opened it.

"I suggest you to stop what you're doing and make it right," she said.

Nicole looked at her. "Do you have any idea what it's like to be a parent?"

She didn't care about the question. "If you don't stop, I'll call the police and have you taken away, for a long time."

Nicole didn't pay attention. "It's almost like this a big role you can't possibly fill. Not the way I'm handed to. You have no idea how lonely it gets. " She turned to her, face to face. "You don't."

"Leave," she said. "I have what I want."

"My pain? Is that it?" she asked.

"Leave, now."

She got up, walked past her, slowly—and patiently. Miss Simian didn't care about her. In fact, she lied to her. She never talked to any of her employees in the first place. She never did. All she needed was her reaction to it. If Nicole didn't have anything to hide, the lie wouldn't work. It did. It did work. But it was all based on her suspicion—_her_ suspicion.

"What lies ahead is yours," she said, before she closed the door. It didn't matter if it was to Nicole, it didn't matter whom it was for. It could have been for Simian. It was for anyone, maybe…maybe, herself, for Gumball, for Nicole…Who?

She had doubt about her suspicions.


End file.
